


Nobody but You

by LilMonster



Category: Block B
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad English, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, UBomb - Freeform, What Was I Thinking?, blockb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMonster/pseuds/LilMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Block B is starting a subunit composed by PO, B-Bomb and U-Kwon only. The maknae, upon finding YuKwon on the studio practicing after hours, asks for help in improving his dance. But what does B-Bomb thinks about that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody but You

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wanted to say that English is NOT my first language but I did my best when translating it (because I wrote it in my native language first. Sue me). It is also my first fic so if it is too bad just tell me and I won't ever traumatize you with my writing again. Also, please correct me if I made any mistakes ok?
> 
> Enjoy. I hope.

 

Block B would have a new comeback. The South Korean group now had a sub-unit: Bastarz.

 

As usual, the three boys that made the unit were training exaggeratedly and exhaustively so that the dance steps came off perfectly and the voice didn’t sing off key. After all, they’d be performing live in a short while.

 

It was just an ordinary day, after rehearsal hours, so everyone had already left, except U-Kwon. The dancer, as usual, was staying for a few more hours, wanting to be as perfect as possible.

 

It was two hours after the rehearsals had ended, something around 6pm; U-Kwon was going through the choreography yet again when the maknae walked into the room flustered.

 

“What’s the matter Jihoon-shi?” asked the older.

 

“I came... to get... my watch” said man answered breathlessly, going to the place where said object was laying. “Taeil-hyung gave it to me. I’d hate myself if I lost it.”

 

“Oh... I see” U-Kwon answered simply, having turned the music off with the stereo’s remote control.

 

“Still rehearsing, hyung? Aren’t you tired?"

 

“I am, but I want to be perfect when we go live”

 

“Uh... hyung? Would you mind helping me with a few steps? You know I’m not very good with the whole dancing thing and I don’t want to keep Minhyuk-hyung from doing his stuff just to teach me. Of course, that’s if I don’t get in your way too, because I don’t-” the maknae said tripping over his own words, making the other laugh.

 

“I’ll help you Jihoon-shi. Which part do you find more difficult?"

 

And so it began, a new relationship between hyung and maknae.

 

The next few days went by like this: the three boys trained, at the end of the rehearsal they would sit and talk until B-Bomb left, leaving the other two alone that would then start to rehearse. More than once, Minhyuk offered a ride back to their dorm to the other two before he left but was always dismissed, something that made him feel slightly bothered.

 

Since then, the main dancer started to wait for the two band mates at the dorm’s living room, usually bored and watching whatever show was on TV. The other members started to find his behavior weird, but B-Bomb managed to convince them it was nothing.

 

What Minhyuk did realize during these few days in which he stayed waiting for the two? Simple: Both arrived home late (around 7:30pm) and always, **always** together. But besides all that, what really bothered the older was the way the friendship between the two got even stronger. They seemed a lot more intimate and more often than not one would find both of them alone, talking.

 

One day, Minhyuk decided he would clear his doubts and end the nagging that ate him away every single day. So at 5:30pm he went back to the studio they used and what he saw was more than he bargained for, leaving the place dumbfounded.

 

Yu Kwon was training the choreography with the maknae as usual, however, at the chorus, when PO’s part came on, he stumbled after the jumping part which resulted in him falling over the smaller and older one. The latter managed to protect his face but felt all air leave his lungs after the fall. That was the scene witnessed by Block B’s dance machine: an Yu Kwon groaning in pain, PO on top of him and both breathless. Naturally he didn’t stick around to see (or hear) the couple and left.

 

PO quickly raised himself from the hyung’s body, thoroughly apologizing.

 

“You’re heavy” Was the only response he got, causing them both to laugh.

 

That night, both got home together, as usual. After that, they hit the shower, Yu kwon agreeing on letting the maknae go first as long as he didn’t use all the hot water. Laughing, PO quickly went to the room he shared with Taeil coming back just as quickly with his clothes and disappearing behind the bathroom’s door. Yu Kwon headed to the bedroom he shared with Minhyuk, finding the dancer in his bed, reading. He walked to his wardrobe and spoke to the older.

 

“Minhyuk-hyung, do you want to go out to eat?” he asked, excited. It had been a while since they last hung out together, just the two.

 

“Why don’t you ask the maknae to go with you? Since you barely leave each other’s sides?” Minhyuk answered dryly, surprising the other.

 

“Minhyuk? Is everything ok?”

 

“I’m fine, just stop bothering me.” Was the final answer.

 

The elder’s attitude hurt the younger, making Yu Kwon back away from him. The smaller couldn’t understand the sudden change from the other, they had always been great friends and he had never let his feelings for the main dancer show. So why was B-Bomb acting like that?

 

Yu Kwon didn’t bother answering. He simply grabbed his clothes and went to take his shower, deciding on going out by himself.

 

When he left the bathroom he asked his hyung once more if he didn’t want to go with him but was completely ignored. Huffing in annoyance, he pocketed his wallet and left, going to his (their) favorite restaurant. He had to admit, while he ate, that it wasn’t as fun by himself as it was with the elder. Yu Kwon got home late and went straight to bed, he wasn’t looking forward to next day’s training and could only hope that the other’s bad mood dissipated by then.

 

____________________ 

 

And it hadn’t. Actually, It seemed to have become worse with the site of him and PO in the same room. On the good side (if you could even think of it like that) Yu kwon realized he wasn’t the only target of B-Bomb’s anger. The maknae was also a victim of his snappy and cold behavior. After he left, PO commented about it, finding it strange that the kind hyung had suddenly become so unpleasant, especially with Yu Kwon.

 

Due to the physical and mental stress (mainly from the Kim) both decided to call it a day earlier. They sat in a corner of the studio and talked. When the subject turned to the members and their love life, Yu Kwon suddenly asks:

 

“Jihoon? You like Tail hyung don’t you?”

 

The maknae sighs “Is it that obvious?”

 

“Well... I see it when you two are together. There is a great chemistry there and it seems like you both like each other. So why aren’t you two together?”

 

“I... uh... haven’t had the courage to confess yet.”

 

“Why?”

 

The younger shrugs. “I’ve always been afraid of being rejected. What about you? Why haven’t you confessed to Minhyuk-shi?”

 

“Is it that obvious?” The older repeats the younger’s question, laughing quietly. “I don’t think I’m his type. If you know what I mean.” Yu kwon says, sighing dejectedly.

 

“Oh... I see”

 

“Tell him of your feelings Jihoon. I know you won’t regret it.” The elder smiles.

 

After that, they both headed back to the dorm, mentally tired and took the rest of the day off.

 

The days that followed went by sort of the same. Minhyuk in a foul mood; Yu Kwon hurt with the snarky and snappy remarks of the brunette he loved and the maknae desperately trying to cheer up his hyung. Little did Yu Kwon know that every extra minute he spent near the maknae only served to heighten the dancer’s fury.

 

PO and Yu Kwon were spending more and more time together. Yu Kwon, because he didn’t have anyone else he felt confortable talking to; the maknae because he was trying to gather the guts to ask his favorite hyung out and confess his feelings.

 

____________________ 

 

During the weekend, Zico, Kyung and Jaehyo decided to go out and have some fun. B-Bomb was gone and had been gone the whole day giving no satisfactions to anyone. Yu Kwon was in his bedroom reading one of his One Piece manga, that was what rested him and that was what he needed the most.

 

A knock sounded from the door and he allowed whomever they were to get in, revealing a nervous PO walking through the door and closing it behind himself. Yu Kwon dropped the manga he was reading immediately, sitting on the bed.

 

“Jihoon-shi? What is it?”

 

“I’m going out with Taeil-hyung today”

 

“You’re going to confess?”

 

The other simply nodded his head, making one of the rare and beautiful smiles of the older stretch his lips.

 

“That’s fantastic Jihoon”

 

“I know, but I’m so nervous”

 

The older laughs and stands, hugging the big child that was PO. “Everything is going to work out. You’ll see.”

 

In that moment, Minhyuk walks in, frowning as soon as he spots both men hugging and walks to his wardrobe in silence. The two back away, feeling the air around them heavy with tension.

 

“Wish me good luck.” Asks the maknae.

 

“You don’t need it”

 

“Well, good luck to you then” PO whispers, peering at the elder who still had his back to them, making Yu Kwon sigh.

 

“Thanks. Have fun.” He smiles and PO leaves, leaving both dancers alone, not before casting a worried glance on the smaller of the three.

 

Yu Kwon returns to his bed, picking his manga back up, jumping in fright when he hears the loud noise of the elder’s fist hitting hard against the wooden door of the wardrobe.

 

“What is wrong with you?!” The smaller finally snaps, tossing the manga carelessly on the bed and getting up.

 

“What’s wrong with me?” The other repeats sarcastic.

 

“Yeah. It’s been quite a few days since you changed out of the blue. You’re always in a bad mood snapping at everyone specially me and Jihoon.”

 

“And I wonder why is that”

 

“I don’t know! Did some girl dumped you or something?”

 

B-Bomb laughs. “No. I simply saw the person I love with someone else on top of them.”

 

“Ah...” Yu Kwon says, a lot calmer and hiding his disappointment. “I’m sorry. Did you talk to her?”

 

“How can you be so stupid?” He advances over the other, making the smaller one retreat until he feels the back of his leg hit the bed, falling on his butt over the soft mattress. “You really don’t see it do you?”

 

“See what? What are you talking about?” Yu Kwon asks, looking up at the older man that came closer and closer to him, leaning over his tense body.

 

“You.” Minhyuk says before gripping the other’s hair tightly in his fist, pulling his head back and attacking his lips in a ferocious kiss, supporting his other hand on the bed beside the petit waist of the smaller one.

 

U-Kwon was astonished with the sudden kiss, but little by little he gave into the fierce kiss, kissing the other just as hungry. Minhyuk moaned low, abusing the lips with more vigor, dominating the younger like he always wanted.

 

B-Bomb breaks the contact with a few pecks and a bite to Yu Kwon’s lower lip in an attempt to catch their breath.

 

“Minhyuk? What...”

 

“It’s you. The person I love... it’s you Kwonnie. Has been for so long...”

 

To say Yu Kwon was surprised was an understatement. He was in a complete state of shock. The taller took advantage of that to delve into another kiss, gently guiding the smaller one into lying on the bed, supporting himself on top of the other.

 

“I-I... don’t understand... you never showed that you were... and these past few weeks...”

 

The older sighs. “I was scared. At first, I was scared of what people would think if they knew I was gay, if they knew I loved you. After I realized no one really cared about that, I was speechless. I didn’t know what to say, how to confess. You know I’ve never been a man of many words” He laughs dryly, obviously embarrassed “Afterwards... well... I saw you with that irritating maknae glued together all the fucking time and seeing him on top of you as if-”

 

“You were there?” Yu Kwon asked surprised. Thinking back on it, that was the same day the elder’s behavior had changed. That certainly explained a lot. “Hyuk, it was an accident. Jihoon tripped and fell on me”

 

“Oh...” The older replied embarrassed. “I wasn’t exactly thinking straight at the time. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to be so rude to you, little one, but seeing that hurt so much that I just wanted you to hurt too.” He bites his lip, nervous.

 

The younger wraps his arms around the taller one, wanting to cherish that moment. “No. I only have eyes for you. It’s always been you Minhyuk. I love you.”

 

B-Bomb pulled back from the embrace, looking down at Yu Kwon and being almost consumed by the amount of feelings rushing through him. Without managing to utter a single word, he attacked the bruised lips of the smaller one once more, thirsting for his affection.

 

Gently, Minhyuk takes the younger’s shirt off, tracing the exposed torso with his big warm hands while trailing kisses down the latter’s neck. The taller sucked and bit at the fair skin of the smaller man, leaving marks on his way. The make up noonas would not be happy about that but he didn’t care. With a satisfied and cocky smirk, almost dripping luxury, he goes for the brown nipples next, biting and pulling. His lover’s moans drove him crazy each and every time. He felt all those years of sexual frustration disorientating him e bringing his deepest most primitive instincts to surface. He hurriedly ripped off his shirt before turning to the younger’s shorts, taking it off along with the boxer. Yu Kwon felt embarrassed with the caring yet lustful gaze he saw in the older’s eyes and decided to take the lead, changing positions and leaving the taller under him. Taking off Minhyuk’s pants he was surprised at seeing that the other wore nothing underneath. The older smirked sarcastic, but it soon faded when Yu Kwon kissed him. This kiss was calmer but just as hot as the previous ones.

 

Yu kwon in retribution to the older’s torture, gave as good as he got, rocking his hips against the member beneath him while kissing and biting Minhyuk’s neck, going down to the nipples and teasing both. He kissed, sucked and bit before going down the smooth abs, taking the head of the erection into his mouth taking pleasure with the contained groan that left the older’s mouth. Then proceeded to take the heavy member with his hand, masturbating the taller while watching his reactions closely.

 

“Kwon...” Minhyuk called in a dangerously low and sensual tone

 

“Yes?” The smaller answered with fake innocence.

 

“Stop teasing.” He looked down at the lust filled eyes of the smaller one.

 

Obeying to the elder’s orders, Yu Kwon took the erection into his mouth, tasting its flavor. Minhyuk released a grunt, sliding his hand into the soft brown hair, guiding the other’s movements to show what he liked and how he liked it. The younger sucked with want and expertise in spite of being the first time he did anything of the sort.

 

It didn’t take long for him to feel the hand tug on his hair, forcing him to abandon the member with a wet _pop_ that sounded extremely erotic to the older that pulled him up to a hot and needy kiss. Returning to the previous position, Minhyuk reached for the nightstand getting the small bottle of lube that he always kept there. He looks down to the flushed face of the younger and smiles lasciviously. Coating his fingers with the substance, he gently parted the toned thighs of the smaller one and kisses his red lips while circling the rim with one digit.

 

Yu Kwon gasped, surprised at the cold feeling.

 

“For so long I’ve imagined you like this Kwonnie... surrendering yourself to my touches, moaning for more... for so long I’ve wanted to fuck you Kwonnie, hear you moan my name like a whore, begging for my dick ripping you in half, begging for more, harder, faster...”

 

And Yu Kwon moaned, the dirty words whispered close to his ear excited him; he felt his blood boil and pre-cum leaking from the tip of his length leaving his lower abdomen sticky. He also moaned when he felt the long finger invading him feeling a slight discomfort. Minhyuk watched the smaller’s reaction closely, moving his fingers in and out, feeling the pressure the ring of muscles did around his long finger. He added a second and not long after that a third. Yu kwon moaned, gasped, arched his back and rocked his hips against the elder’s fingers, increasing the speed he fucked himself with them.

 

The main dancer removed his fingers and positioned above the smaller man.

 

“Kwonnie... this is your first time isn’t it?” He asked delicately and the other only nodded, face flushed and chest heaving. “It’s mine too” he confessed in a whisper near Yu Kwon’s ear.

 

Yu Kwon was extremely happy to hear the other’s confession and smiles, wrapping his legs around the elder’s waist. He picked up the bottle that had been forgotten on the side and squeezed the gel on his hand, taking it to the erection of the taller man that stared at him. With the excuse of slickening the elder’s length, he took the opportunity to masturbate him and watching in delight while the other closed his eyes and bit his lower lip.

 

Tired of waiting and too excited to continue torturing the taller, Yu Kwon abandoned the other’s member, wiping his hand on the bed’s cover. Looking into Minhyuk’s dark eyes and seeing the wordless question he saw swimming in them, the smaller acquiesced silently, worrying for a moment about the pain surely to come.

 

B-Bomb penetrated him slowly, carefully judging his expressions and reactions to the intrusion. Yu Kwon felt pain. It hurt a lot, just as much as - or maybe more then - the others had told him. He bit his lower lip harshly and felt tears running down his face. In return, Minhyuk stayed still from the waist down while leaving loving pecks all over his lover’s face.

 

A few minutes later, Yu Kwon pushed his hips against the elder’s in a clear signal to start moving. The main dancer started a slow rhythm, penetrating the smaller deeply each time. The younger gasped and groaned according to the other’s movements, slowly start to move alongside him looking for more friction between their bodies.

 

“H-Hyuk... m-more...” he arched his back, his eyes rolling back in pleasure.

 

The older sighs relieved, not knowing for how long he would manage to keep the slow pace. He sped up, pushing deeper against the other looking for the smaller’s pleasure spot and it didn’t take him long to find it. Yu Kwon threw his head back yelling Minhyuk’s name.

 

“THERE! Hyukie- aah...”

 

Smirking, said man started to thrust repeatedly against that specific spot inside the other, delighting himself with the pleasure written all over the smaller one’s face.

 

“Kwonnie...” he couldn’t contain the groan, feeling the walls squeezing his member causing a shiver to race through his spine. Minhyuk then took his hand to the erection brushing against his lower abdomen and started to masturbate the smaller one in time with his thrusts.

 

Yu Kwon couldn’t even think anymore, drunk off the sensations the other caused in him. “Hyukie... I-I’m gonna-...”

 

“Cum for me Kwonnie, moan my name, scream it for the whole world to hear” The elder spoke sensuously by the smaller’s ear whom couldn’t handle it and came _hard_ , screaming out Minhyuk’s name and painting their abs while contracting himself deliciously around the elder’s length. B-Bomb spills himself after a couple more thrusts, groaning low and husky. Yu Kwon sighs quietly when he feels the elder’s seed filling him before pulling him to a slow and sticky kiss.

 

With no strength left to support himself, Minhyuk falls on top of the smaller man who wraps his arms around the elder. When he finally catches his breath, Minhyuk changes their positions, accommodating his lover on his chest.

 

“I’m sorry Kwonnie. For the way I’ve been behaving and for the shit I did. I promise it’ll never happen again.”

 

Yu Kwon sighs. “It’s ok, but you’ll have to apologize to Jihoon-ah.” The elder doesn’t answer so Kwon raises himself slightly, supporting himself on one elbow and rolls his eyes seeing the distasteful expression on the other’s face. “Aish, Mr. Jealous. I told you I love you. Jihoon and I are just friends.”

 

“And did he have to stick around you all the time?” he grumbles.

 

“Lee Minhyuk!” the smaller one says firmly, causing the elder to shrink slightly. “If he spends a lot of time with me it’s your fault. You stopped talking to me. I didn’t want to be alone.” He starts, his voice loosing the heat with each word spoken. The younger sighs defeated. “And besides... he likes Taeil hyung.”

 

Minhyuk looks up at him skeptically. “Say what?”

 

“You’re gonna tell me you never noticed?”

 

“I just thought they were real close friends.”

 

“Can you be any more dense than that?” Yu Kwon says laughing at the other’s sullen face, kissing his lips lightly.

 

“Fine. I’ll apologize. Now come back here. Lay down with me”

 

Yu Kwon obeys; smiling contentedly and soon succumbs to sleep, followed closely by the elder.

 

____________________

 

Next day, keeping his word (and under the watchful and critical gaze of his boyfriend) the main dancer apologizes to the maknae whom, immediately, forgave the elder and forgot all about it, proudly announcing that he and the group’s hyung were officially together.

 

No, Minhyuk hadn’t made his relationship with the smaller dancer official, yet. Because he still had a lot to make up for, he would make something perfect to please him. But, if everything went according to plan, one hot night beneath the sheets would close the night with a golden key and would engrave that moment forever in the younger’s mind.

 

They would have rehearsal later on, but because the vocalist was feeling slightly indisposed and was walking a bit funny they decided to take the day off and the group gathered around the room to watch a movie and rest before the comeback.

 

Minhyuk laughed lowly receiving a curious look from his little one, but assured his lover he was fine, just thinking. After all, he could have spared his lover and himself from the suffering and be with the smaller one a long time ago if he didn’t have such an explosive temper. Something that ended up giving him some ideas for later that night, returning his attention to the movie with a taunting smirk on his lips.

 


End file.
